Spring Breakdown
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: It's their Junior year, and Jade's father has invited all of them to their Vacation House in Hawaii. When the gang mixes in with some of Jade's old friends, things get shaken up a bit. MULTICOUPLE. More of a summary inside.
1. Airplane!

**AN:**I'm definitely biting off more than I can chew, but I just got inspired to start two new stories, and this may turn out to be my Achilles heel. This also may be a way to get out of the writers block that I seem to be facing at the moment. I plan on working on all three stories, updating as much as possible before the twenty second of august. That's when school starts up again.

This will also contain some **_sexual situations_**, not exactly detailed, but there will be some mention of naked body parts, and leading up to sexual situations that I **will not describe** so the rating can stay T.

**Background Information: **It's their junior year at Hollywood Arts, and Jade's father has offered her the option of spending it at their vacation house in Hawaii. She would spend every summer, every winter, every vacation of her childhood in that state. It was special to her, and she wanted to share it with her boyfriend, since they had never gotten the opportunity to go together. Now that she was given the chance, her father insisted that she invite more than just Beck, meaning every one of her "friends" was to join them in one of her favorite places in the world. Just her luck, right?

-0-0-

A cool hand ran across her back, almost instantly waking her up. She buried her face into her pillow, not really caring that her make up from the previous night was about to stain her purple pillowcase. A groan escaped her lips, and was muffled by the fabric, along with "It's too early..."

The hand decided to take another action, pulling her so her back was against the warm chest that laid next to her. He pushed her hair down and out of both of their faces. His fingers trailed down her hair line and pushed it all behind her ear, laying a kiss on her temple. "I know it's early, but we have to get up."

"I don't have to do anything," Jade mumbled before she attempted to turn over again, but his arms wrapped around her slender frame. She wasn't complaining about it yet, his body was too warm against her skin to want to move. Even the blanket wouldn't compare.

"Are you forgetting what day it is?" He asked and she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Today's the day our flight leaves to go to your second favorite place in the world."

"Second favorite?" her eyes decided to open. To her surprise and annoyance, the room was still dark.

"Yeah. Your first favorite is with me," he said with a small laugh.

It caused her to smile for a moment, but then her face faded back to annoyed, "That's cute, but it's not bright outside."

"That's because it's four thirty in the morning," Beck said, trying to break it to her as easy as possible. He knew his girlfriend better than anyone, and he knew that she hated mornings more than she hated most people.

"There's a four thirty in the morning?" she sounded completely shocked, "I thought there was only one of those in the afternoon."

He laughed before squeezing her a little, "Yes, babe. There's one in the morning too."

"Fuck this." The giant comforter was pulled up to his chin, and surrounded the girl next to him. He brought himself under the blanket and cuddled closer to his girlfriend, placing a few gentle kisses on her shoulders before biting on the base of her neck.

"Wake up." He ordered before ripping the blanket off of them.

Her groan echoed around the room as she curled up into a ball, covering her chest from the cold. Luckily, she had a pair of pajama pants on, so the freezing sensation was minimal, "Fuck, Beck. Give it back."

"Not now. You need to get dressed," he swung his legs out of her bed, and let them land on the cool wood floor, just missing her throw rug by an inch. He grabbed his shorts off the edge of the bed and slipped them on before moving about the room.

His well thought out plan also consisted of taking the blanket completely off the bed, so she really had no choice to get up.

"I hate you," his girlfriend mumbled as she sat up, her hair falling every which way. The man smirked before walking to the opposite side of the bed, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her to him, positioning himself between her legs. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, but she tried to fight it, "I've got morning breath."

"That's cool, so do I," he said before pushing her back down against the mattress, his hands traveled down her sides as his mouth covered her own again. Her hands snaked up his neck and buried themselves in his hair, pulling gently.

His lips broke away from her own, before he began kissing down her jaw line, and to her neck. He felt her body tighten a little before she let out a sigh. She was exactly where he wanted her...

He pulled away and left her body completely, ignoring her glare as he walked around the room, finding his shirt tangled in with all of the other clutter.

"Now I really hate you," Jade said, reaching under her pillow and coming out with a bra. She clasped it on while she stood up, trying to maintain her balance. Her mind was cloudy with lack of sleep, and her vision was faltering. She had Christmas lights that lined her room, but they weren't the best source of light.

"You don't hate me," Beck said, disappearing into her bathroom. She could hear the faucet from the sink begin to run, and the sound of his tooth brush hitting the porcelain a minute or two later. "You should love me more than before. We've got an hour before we need to be on the plane, and if I didn't make you pack last night, you would have been up two hours ago."

"I guess..." Jade yawned before she joined him in the bathroom, rubbing the make up into her eyes. He gave her room to get into the sink, but he didn't leave completely. She had to wash her face and brush her teeth, while he still needed to shave off his five o'clock shadow. "So then what time do we need to be out of here?"

"According to my calculations... as soon as possible to get through security." Beck said, rubbing his face with shaving cream.

"Great," she sounded out before she began to wash her face...

* * *

><p>Andre slammed the door to his car closed while popping the trunk. He made sure to lock it, unlock it, and then lock it again, just to make sure. This car was his life. His 1968, red, Ford Mustang meant more to him than any form of music could.<p>

He was already digging into the trunk when his other car door slammed shut, and a girl's voice began fill his ears, "Don't forget my stuff, Andre."

"I know this," he called back, grabbing her luggage first and setting it down on the pavement before going back for his own.

Her red heels came into his peripheral vision, "Thanks, babe."

"No problem, sweets," Andre said, coming up with a smile to greet his girlfriend. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, no! You can't let this touch the ground," she complained as she rushed to get it off the asphalt, attempting to balance her pink luggage in her grasps. Andre sighed. Couldn't he do anything right with this girl?

"Hey Andre, Hey Tori!" a high pitched voice called to them. Before he could react, a red headed blur jumped into his arms. He had no trouble catching the hundred pound girl, wrapping his arms around her stomach, and a smile coming back upon his face.

"Hey Cat," Tori said as she dropped off one of her suit cases on top of his trunk. The wheel, and zipper made a grinding sound against his classic paint job.

Andre cringed at the sound. His face became a distorted mess as his body tensed. He walked towards his trunk, and Cat let out a gasp, covering her mouth. Andre pushed the luggage off of his trunk, and sadly, there was a scratch in the paint all the way down his trunk. Tori then began complaining that he dropped her luggage. As if this was a good time.

"Andre, I just told you-"

"You scratched my paint, girl. This is not the time," his voice was straining to come out as he rubbed the mark in hopes of making it disappear.

"It's just a stupid car."

"I can't even find the words..." Andre mumbled, rubbing his temples. Cat laid a hand on his shoulder as she attempted to divert his attention.

"It'll be fine," she said, looking at Tori for some extra help. She didn't say anything, but she did roll her eyes, and end up picking up the rest of her luggage before walking away from her annoying boyfriend. Her ticket was in her hand, leaving the other for Andre. "I'll get you some touch up paint when we get back."

"Sure... thanks," Andre said, looking more upset than before. He opened the trunk again and grabbed his own duffel bag. His eyes found Cat's for the first time, and he felt a small smile pull on his lips. She was smiling, as per usual, and her bubbly attitude was radiating off of her, making Andre feel a little bit better.

The girl picked up her luggage off the floor, adding to the other contents she happened to be carrying: a panda bear pillow pet, a purse, and a backpack, and the plane ticket in her hand.

"Do you need some help?" He asked like the gentleman he was.

"If you're offering," she said with a wink. He took one of her suitcases into his spare hand and they started walking off to the airport entrance. Cat decided to start a conversation, "Sooooo, how's your life?"

Andre smiled, "It's going okay, besides my temperamental girlfriend."

"Temperamental...?" Cat asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It means that she gets annoyed easily, then takes it out on me," he said, adjusting his duffel bag so it would hang lightly on his shoulder. "Didn't you see her back there? I forget to keep her luggage off the ground, and yet I'm in completely at fault. Then something I care about gets ruined, possibly forever, and she doesn't even care."

"I'm sure she cares... maybe she just needs a little time away from you? Everyone needs a break," she offered.

"We hardly even see each other, so it's not that," Andre said.

"Why not?"

"I ask, and she denies. I just... wish I was better at this, you know?" He complained with a sigh, "She never seems happy with me, like I'm doing everything wrong."

"I don't think you do everything wrong. How could she not be happy with you? You seem like a great boyfriend," Cat complimented, and felt her heart race a little faster.

The girl had always had a soft spot for Andre. He never made her feel bad about herself, like some of her other friends had in the past. He knew how to make her day better, by just having a conversation with her. When it came to boys, he was her best friend.

"Apparently, I'm not. She always tells me I'm doing something wrong," he said, gaining his bummed look back. It hurt Cat's heart to watch him be so down on himself. The thought of Tori doing this to him almost made Cat want to call Tori mean. That was a big step for the bubbly girl.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. It sounds like you're not happy either." They walked into the cool airport, with noise bustling around them.

"I am happy though," Andre insisted, looking down at her as they walked through the crowd. Even at five thirty in the morning, the place was still busy. "I just want her to be happy too. That would make me even more happy. I love when she smiles, I love when she laughs, and I love when she kisses me, but every time I mess something up, it's like all of that gets taken away from me, never to return."

She felt her chest tighten a little as he described her friend, "Oh... wow."

To her fortune, she didn't have to keep the conversation going. Tori, Robbie, Rex, Beck and Jade were all crowded around a security door, talking about their trip excitedly, except for Jade, of course. She was sitting on top of her luggage, leaning against her boyfriend, her eyes closed.

"Hi, hi," Cat chimed in as she attempted to hide her discomfort. It got worse when Andre walked over to Tori and whispered something into her ear, causing her to sigh before locking her hand in his own.

"Hello, Caterina," Robbie said with a wink. She couldn't stop herself from giving him a slightly disgusted look.

"Hey, Cat. You excited?" Robbie asked.

"Of course! I've never been out of the country," she explained.

"Technically Hawaii, isn't out of the country. It's still a state," Tori told her with a little laugh.

"Oh... my bad," and she quieted down.

Andre squeezed Tori's hand, giving her a warning look. She rolled her eyes and huffed, "Just saying..."

The door to the security office opened, and a man who was dressed as a pilot, along with a large, black man in a suit emerged, "Ms. West?"

Beck nudged Jade a little, and her head stayed up as she mumbled a "What?"

"We're going to escort you, and your guests to your father's jet now. Gather your things," the man in the suit answered.

"Bitterman, stop the act. You've been around me since I was twelve," Jade mumbled, getting up but not opening her eyes.

"You've put up with her that long?" Tori asked as her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Damn man, I give you props," Rex butted in, and Jade still didn't seem bothered by the comments.

"Yeah, but she's grown on me," the man said, walking over to her. He motioned to Beck, "Are you going to do it, or should I?"

"Be my guest. I had to get her in the car," Beck said, stepping away from his girlfriend, giving her almost no support.

Thankfully, before she could fall, Bitterman caught the girl, and threw her over his shoulder, letting her dead weight be of no match for his strength. He could not only balance the tired girl, but he could also grab most of her luggage.

"You're handy," Jade mumbled as he whisked her away, Beck grabbing what he could of the luggage and followed through the security entrance.

The rest of the gang followed behind, helping each other carry bags, and leaving the rest to the pilot.

"I had no idea that Jade had so much money," Tori whispered to Andre and Cat.

"Yeah. The girl's got bank," Rex stated as Robbie struggled to keep him in his arms, along with their luggage.

The room had a back door that Bitterman opened gracefully, holding it open for the rest of them before stepping down the steps and onto the runway. A private jet, that had West Inc. along the side waited for them.

"Scratch that. The girl's got the U.S Mint," Rex said with a laugh.

"You're lucky, man," Andre told Beck as they all rushed the plane.

He stayed behind them, letting the others take in everything. He wasn't stunned by the private jet, even though it was the first time he saw it in person. He wasn't amazed that Jade had a body guard that doubled as a nanny. He found his eyes falling to the giant black man, carrying his sleepy girlfriend and couldn't help but smile.

He really was the lucky one.


	2. Her House

"This is your house?" Tori's jaw landed on the floor again. After a luxurious trip in Jade's private jet, the girl couldn't even imagine that her father could have enough money to buy this place, too.

The house was beautiful, with an old school, Hawaiian look about the house. It was painted all white, with plenty of sliding glass doors, and a wrap around deck that was suspended on the second story by stilts. In it's entirety, the house must have been a little over three stories high, with a deck on the top, or so it seemed. There was even a little path through some trees that lead straight down to the beach.

"Yeah. It's mine," and the girl couldn't help but smile. Not only was she the object of her friend's jealousy right now, but she was also just happy to be back. All of the memories rushed back into her head, filling her chest with it's own ocean breeze.

"Why can't I live in a house like this all the time?" Tori exclaimed walking closer. She got a decent view of the inside through the sliding glass doors that faced the ocean. There was a pool table, a huge kitchen, and an enormous flat screen T.V. surrounded by plush white couches over a hard wood floor. A fluffy white carpet here and there. Against the blue that shone through the glass, the room looked completely vibrant.

"Because your parents don't make enough money?" Jade said with a fake smile, earning a glare from Tori.

"They make plenty of money," she mumbled to herself before going back to her boyfriend's side.

"Okay," Jade said as she turned to face them, "There are a total of seven bed rooms. One's my parents, and one is mine. Obviously, you can't call my room and my parents room is off limits. You can get whatever room you want, just don't break anything."

And as soon as those words came out of her mouth, they ran off, trying to find the best room for themselves. Beck threw his arm around Jade's shoulders and they walked off together, "Ready for a romantic week with me?"

"How is it supposed to be romantic when we're surrounded by those idiots," she huffed, lacing her fingers with his own, pulling herself closer to the boy. She turned her face up to kiss his jaw line.

"I'll make it happen," he said with a smirk. He kept moving her with him even after they got inside. Beck swiftly maneuvered her so she was standing in front of him, with her back against his chest. He moved his arms around her waist and kept them walking. "So, where would I locate your room?"

Jade smirked, "up the stairs, last door on the left."

"That's easy enough," and before she could protest, she was being picked up and carried up the stairs, his fingers digging into her rib cage just enough to tickle her. Jade began laughing and trying to get his grip to move or tighten, but even her squirming wasn't enough to throw Beck off balance. He's done this plenty of times before, just not in the same house.

She finally got in a different, non-ticklish, position, and enjoyed the ride.

As they passed by all of the different rooms in that hallway, Jade noticed that Cat ended up with her little brother's room, full of toys and a Disney mural painted on the wall. Robbie ended up with her older brother's room, probably because it was the ultimate, teen boy, paradise; the walls were covered in band posters, skating posters, a flat screen T.V with an Xbox 360, wide screen computer, and a very comfy bed. Rex was sitting on the bed, eyes fixed on the naked lady poster on the ceiling.

She felt Beck struggling with the door, and she made him put her down, "I always lock it."

He backed up a bit as she began kneeling down in front of the door. She pulled off one of the panels that designed the outside of the door, and grabbed a key. Jade got up and unlocked the door.

"And your brothers never figured out where you hid that?" Beck asked, walking into the room after Jade. He took a good look around the room. The floor was wooden, just like the rest of the house, with a throw rug or two of fluffy, white fabric. A few posters hung on her light blue walls, along with a surfboard that had a mural on it.

A desk with cabinets and a very nice desk top and a lamp sat in front of the door, with drawers along the wall. The bed sat towards the middle of the room, with a pure white blanket. On the far side of the room, along with another flat screen, stood a couch and a mini fridge. A sliding glass door lead to the deck that looked over the ocean.

Yet another room designed to be a perfect teenage hang out.

"Woah..." Beck was amazed. He was also caught off guard by how bright the girl's room was compared to her one in Hollywood. "It's so... bright."

"Yeah, I didn't exactly have a say in the room. I was twelve when I decided on this, and my mom helped design it," Jade said, plopping down on the side of her bed that faced the glass. She breathed in the familiar scent of her house. "Not exactly what I'm into now, but I do like it. Lots of memories."

"Well, I like it too." Beck walked over to the bed and sad down next to her, kissing her cheek. His hand found her own as she looked out at the view. You could see the little island of Niihau in the distance. "When was the last time you were here?"

"My freshman year of Hollywood Arts. I was only fourteen. It's amazing how nothing has really changed," She said. Her hand graced the edge of her bed frame, collecting quite a bit of dust. "Except, you know, the dust and my chest."

Beck laughed a little before there was a gentle knock on the door, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"You're fine, Bitterman," Jade said without turning around. Beck did though. The man was accompanied by Andre and Robbie.

"Your friends were afraid to find you. I think you 'ought to let 'em know what the rules are," he said as Robbie poked his arm. He glared down at the boy, "what?"

"Have you ever killed someone?" he asked, squeezing the man's muscle a little, "you look like you could kill someone."

"I could kill someone, want to be the first?" Bitterman shook the boy off his arm and left the room, mumbling about how weird the boy with the puppet was.

"Don't call him a puppet! That's an offensive term," Robbie called after him, but the guy had already disappeared down the hallway. "How would he like it if I called him some offensive term? Andre, what's a good offensive term?"

"Figure that one out by yourself," Andre said with a laugh, rubbing his hands together. His attention turned to the couple, "This room is so not what I would expect from a girl like you, Jade."

"I was twelve, that's my excuse." She stated as she stood up and turned towards the door. Beck stayed seated on the bed, he just looked up at her. "What do you need to know?"

"Everything. The girls need to know too," Andre said.

Robbie butted in from his other thoughts, "and Rex. He was already asking if he could bring girls back."

"Then get everyone downstairs in the living room. I'll explain everything, I guess," Jade said with a roll of her eyes. She wanted to relax, not take care of these people. That was what she was going to avoid. This was all going to be new to them, and she was going to have to keep the local freaks at bay for them.

Andre and Robbie left them alone. Beck's hands grabbed onto Jade's waist. He was glad her bed sat somewhat high off the ground, so when he positioned her between his legs, he was only a little below her height.

He gave her a hug, resting his head on her chest. She huffed out a laugh, and rested her hand on his head. Jade leaned down and gave him a kiss through his hair, "You're ridiculous."

"And you're cute," he replied with mock offense. His hand reached up and began to tickle the girl, making her squirm and fall to the floor with a thunk. She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted up at the laughing man.

"Wow... I wasn't expecting that," Jade said, punching him in the shin so he would stop laughing, but it only made him laugh in pain. His hands shot to his shin as he leaned back against the bed. He moaned out a why before he sat up. She answered him, "Because you started it, and I had to finish it. Like always."

He got off the bed and helped her off the floor. She held his hand in her own as they left her room to go down and explain the rules of the island to her housemates...

"Rule number one, stay away from any local I don't introduce you to. I know a lot of them, but that still doesn't mean they're all nice. Hawaiian's seem to have a territory issue with their land and tourists." Cat raised her hand. "Yes, Cat?"

"Is there any chance I could make new friends, or should I just avoid everyone?"

"I'll get you some new friends. Don't worry," Jade said. She was hoping her friends would still recognize her from back in the day. She really had changed over the years. Her skin wasn't sun kissed anymore, and her body had grown in all the right places. Her chest tightened as she thought about her best friends. Would they even still be here?

She didn't exactly tell them that she was visiting. They didn't keep in touch when she left for her last time. She didn't try to keep up with them either. She really did miss those kids though.

"Rule number two, you don't have to have me to go exploring. This isn't some dumb school trip with a chaperone. Bitterman is in charge of meals, so if you plan on eating here, be around when he starts cooking. Other than that, don't act like a tourist. You need help, ask me before a local. Even the Bit man can help you out."

"So, since we can't act like a tourist, I can't take surf lessons?" Andre spoke up, sounding a little disappointed.

"You don't need to take them when I can teach you," Jade said. She pointed out the window to a shed off the side of her house. "That shed's filled with surfboards."

"So you're going to teach us all how to surf? Do you even have the patience for that?" Tori asked with a smile. Andre wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they moved a little closer on the couch.

"Not in the slightest, but most of you aren't stupid, so you should get the hang of it," Jade looked at Robbie, "_Most_ of you."

He was too busy messing with Rex's hair to notice her comment.

"Yay! I'm so excited. Can we start now?" Cat asked, almost bouncing out of her seat.

Jade looked at the girl with a confused expression. The sun was setting just behind her, making the sky look marvelous shades of orange and red. Everyone who was sitting on the couch could see that the sun was almost gone from the sky. "Cat. Do me a favor. Don't go swimming in the ocean during dawn or dusk, okay?"

"Oh, okay. Why?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because there are sharks out there. Their prime feeding time is-"

Cat's gasp cut her off mid sentence. The horror on the poor girl's face made Jade feel a little bad about how she worded it. Luckily, Beck was there to comfort her, "Cat, don't even worry about it. You're more likely to get killed by a falling coconut than be bitten by a shark."

"Coconuts...?" she asked, her eyes drifting to the window. Jade's house just so happened to be surrounded by palm trees with deadly coconuts hanging off the branches.

"Don't tell her things like that," Tori said with frustration. "Now she's going to be afraid of trees."

Cat didn't retort, she just played with her hands in silence. Jade felt her heart go out to the girl.

"Sorry, Cat. I'm not trying to scare you. That was actually an attempt at un-scaring you..." Beck said.

Cat tried her best to smile back. She muttered a thanks before Rex spoke up, "Can a brotha get somethin' to eat around here?"

"Would you like some wood chips?" Bitterman asked from the kitchen, laughing very loudly. No one else thought it was as funny as he did, but they laughed along with him because of how ridiculous he sounded. It was a mix between a hyena and a sick horse. He also added the effect of slapping his knee between his chuckles.

"Actually, what is for dinner?" Jade asked from the living room. She could see the man working hard at preparing something, but the counter in front of him made it impossible to see from where she stood.

"A traditional Hawaiian meal. Remember that dish I used to make you eat when you were little, Char Sui? I'm making that," he said, wiping his hands off on his apron. He moved a little to the right, where steam was pouring into the air, and picked up the cause of it, showing it to her. "And classic fried rice."

"What is Char _Sui?_" Andre asked, honestly excited. The man was a food enthusiast. You could have him try something completely hideous, and he'll end up liking whatever it was, because it was edible.

"It's basically braised spare ribs. My grandma used to make this for me," he said, clutching his hand over his heart. After putting the pot down, of course, "My _kuku wahine_."

"Wait, so you're Hawaiian?" Tori asked, turning around on the couch, so she could have a good look in the kitchen.

"Just because I'm black doesn't mean I can't be Hawaiian. All you main landers are the same," he said, giving her an annoyed look. "That's just plain racist."

"Shut up, Bitterman. You live on the main land, too." Jade said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yes, but I grew up here," he said in his defense.

"So?" Jade asked, squinting her eyes at him. If he wanted to get technical, she grew up on this island, too. Most of her life lessons happened in this very area. Her first kiss happened on the beach, her first broken bone was because of that shed, her first sun burn, her first taste of a high school party, her first best friend, and her _first time. _

"So that makes me a local. I'm local by blood," his voice filled with a Hawaiian accent. Jade rolled her eyes. "Food's done."

Andre shot up out of his seat, "Where do I go?"

"Dinner table," Jade stated simply. Everyone piled over to the giant table, picking the best spots for the best view; in the boy's case, a view of the T.V from the table did nicely. They all began to unfold their napkins before anyone noticed Jade wasn't following them.

"Are you waiting for someone else?" Beck joked.

Jade gave him a small smile, "I think I'm actually going to head in early. I'm still tired from the trip."

"Tired? You slept the entire trip," Tori said as Bitterman came to the table with his famous spare ribs, and a huge bowl of fried rice. He had to go back to the kitchen to grab the two-liters of soda he bought for the trip.

"Regardless, I'm tired," she said before she began her trek up the stairs. Her hand was grabbed gently before she could get too far. She turned around and looked down at her boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" he asked, tracing his thumb against her fingers. He always did that when he was concerned about her.

"I'm fine," she gave him a reassuring smile, and a kiss on his forehead. "Go eat. They can't start without you. House rules."

Beck turned around to look at the table. Bitterman had a spatula in his hand and was ready to swat a way any hands that tried to touch the food. Robbie was rubbing Rex's hand as he groaned in pain. When the boy turned back to say goodnight to his girlfriend, she was already down the hallway.

"Goodnight to you, too, babe..." he mumbled to himself before going back down the stairs. He took a seat next to Andre, who immediately dug into the rice when he sat down...


	3. Dusk and Dawn

The sound of the waves crashing on the rocks was calling to her. Gracing her ears with the sound she always missed on the flight home. The sets breaking against the shore, the birds acting as an alarm. She couldn't sleep.

Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and instantly found the sliding glass door. From the looks of it, dawn was only a few minutes away, which meant it was about five in the morning. Not exactly a time she'd be happy at, but this was different.

Jade slowly lifted her boyfriend's arm from across her stomach, trying not to wake him up. He was quite a heavy sleeper, but she still wanted to take precautions. This was her first morning back, and she wanted time to herself; to reflect, to remember, to feel like she used to.

She pulled the blanket off of her body and was covered in goosebumps in a matter of seconds. Her pajamas consisted of a black tank top and short purple bottoms. The shoes didn't matter. All that mattered was that she wasn't on the beach yet.

Her feet stepped lightly across the room, but when she got to the sliding glass door, she already knew this would be the moment she would either get away with sneaking out, or be caught red handed. Her hand went to the latch, twisting the lock open before closing her eyes. She eased the door open as slowly as possible, but the alarm still began to beep. It didn't go off completely, just noticed that a door was being open.

She made a mental note to yell at Bitterman later for not arming the system.

Jade heard someone move behind her. She turned quickly to look at her boyfriend, and thankfully, he was just moving in his sleep. A sigh escaped her lips before she slipped out of the room, closing the door just enough to keep the breeze at bay.

These were the times she loved having a deck surrounding her house. All she needed to do was walk a little, and she was at the stairs that lead to the lower level of the house.

Now that she didn't need to keep quiet, she found her legs working faster than she intended them to. She was running towards the beach, turning hard onto the steps that lead to the sand. Once her feet hit, she was in heaven. The way the sand squished between her toes made her feel amazing.

The sun was turning the night sky into a dark purple, and a vibrant gold. How she missed watching the sun come up. It was never the same in Hollywood. There was too much smog, too many lights, and not enough interest in waking up. Now she found herself excited for morning, regardless of her lack of sleep.

She kept walking to the shore, letting the freezing water run over her feet. A smile formed on her face. There was nothing more relaxing than having the salty water fill her pores. Her eyes fell closed.

Even though she just told Cat that swimming at dawn and dusk was dangerous, she found herself wading out into the waves. It wasn't a struggle once she got up to her waist.

"Goodbye, hair dye."

Jade jumped a little, and dove into the on coming wave. She struggled to open her eyes against the harsh stinging, but managed to keep them open. It was like riding a bike to her. She couldn't see much, but it didn't matter. Her arms pulled through the water for as far as her lungs would let her.

When she surfaced, her lungs struggled to keep up with her breathing.

A nice set was approaching, so she rode wave after wave, back to the shore. She walked up to the sand, about to sit down when she noticed a silhouette approaching her from down the beach. A part of her wanted to go back up to the house, but it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong. This was technically a private beach that she was the owner of.

Maybe it was someone from the house, just out for a morning stroll? No. It couldn't be. This was a man in board shorts and he was carrying a surf board. The house didn't know how to surf, besides her.

As he got closer, she noticed his curiosity growing about her too. His head was facing her direction, and she noticed him tilt it to the side every now and then. When he got within a good distance, she saw the features of his face in a squint.

He dropped his board to the ground, not even caring that it hit his leg.

To be honest, she didn't care either. She began running to him, and he followed her lead. They crashed into each other like the waves crashed into the shore. He picked her up and spun her around by her waist. They were both laughing, and smiling.

"Fuck, you're cold. How are you? Oh God, I can't even believe this is you!" the man said, looking down at her chest. She laughed and hit him on the shoulder, "you filled out good, girl. You're also pale as fuck. Ignoring the sun?"

"Thanks, Josh," Jade said, looking him over again. "And you're looking fabulous as always."

"Is that a gay joke?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"I was going to make a better gay joke, butt fuck it." She said, laughing very heartily.

He threw his palm in his face and laughed slightly, "That was the corniest thing in the world."

"I thought it was funny."

"You would."

"I did."

Then he was pulling her into his arms again, laughing and squeezing all the same. She could feel his heart beat through his chest with excitement. Her arms wrapped around his stomach. "We missed you, Jade."

"I missed you guys, too." She could feel tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. Jade pulled away and wiped gently on her eyes, showing her friend a smile.

At least she didn't feel bad about not keeping contact. None of her island friends tried to get a hold of her on the main land anyway, but if Josh missed her, it made her feel like everyone else would have too. The fact that they didn't keep contact didn't matter. She was back, that's what mattered.

"So, are you going to fill in your ex-best friend or...?" Josh joked.

"Ex-best friend?" She questioned. Maybe he did care that she didn't keep contact.

"You didn't talk to me," he put out his sassy attitude.

"Hey. If you would have talked to me, I would have talked back," she retorted, getting defensive.

"Calm down, I was just joking. Unless you found someone to replace me, then I'm not joking," he warned with a smile.

Josh was one of Jade's first friends from the island. They were seven when they first met, their birthday only falling a few days shy of each other. Over the years, they would spend almost her entire break together, sleep overs, hanging out, doing whatever they wanted. You could have even called them inseparable.

She was the first one to know Josh was gay, and helped him with all the shit he got from people who weren't close with him. Their group of friends knew him well enough not to judge by just his sexuality. He was one of the most amazing people Jade had ever met, and if you looked at him, and had a bit of a conversation with him, you wouldn't even have been able to tell he was gay.

Especially with Jade around. With their friendship, they were all too comfortable. They would cuddle, change in front of each other, be completely blunt about everything they thought about the other, even talk about the most graphic things they both found interesting. It was all because he was playing for the other team, and that was just fine with Jade.

They always used to say the same thing, if Josh was straight, they would make the perfect couple.

"I didn't find anyone to replace you. There aren't many people like you out there, and since you're one of the only ones who can handle me, I think you're safe." She smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

"Oh shit. I need to spread the word," he said, walking away from her instantly. The sun was rising over the waves now, lighting up the world around them.

This was the first time she got a good look at the man who stood in front of her. He was a head taller than she was, but still looked the same; his brown eyes stayed a shade lighter than the others, his hair was shaved down on both sides, leaving it long on top to hang in his face. His stomach held the outline of abs, but they weren't rock hard.

"Wait! Don't do that. Let them find out on their own. I'm heading down to Limbo today with my friends to teach them about surfing," she explained.

"You're playing a dangerous game taking them there. You know how Mikey gets with the local shit," he warned, picking up his surf board and dusting some of the sand off. "Why not take 'em to the point? Plenty of non-locals will be there. It's safer."

"I guess I changed my plans then. Meet me over there later?"

"I'll see if I can work you into my schedule. I also want at least a free hour of your time to catch up, regardless of your main land friends," he stated before giving her another tight hug. "Actually... could you just go with me now? It'd be an awesome surprise."

Jade thought about it for a second... she really had missed her friends. Through out her time in Hollywood, she only found four people who really understood her personality, and loved to be with her, but in Hawaii, she had so many.

"Maybe I should... but I have to be back as soon as possible, would it even be worth it?" She questioned.

"Of course," he said in an exasperated tone, "come on, West. Don't be such a shoobie."

She laughed hard at the insult. It was the first time she heard that word in years, "Okay, okay."

He grabbed her hand and began to fill her in on the last two years of his life, telling her everything and anything that came into his mind.

* * *

><p>Andre turned over in a grumpy state. The alarm was blaring down at him. He couldn't remember why he set the alarm, or even if it was his fault it was going off at eight in the morning. It could have been his girlfriend, but he doubted it. The mass beside him wasn't moving yet.<p>

He struggled to get his eyes to stay open against the harsh light that was burning into the room. In that moment, he decided that whoever invented the morning was going down. No matter how big, or how small, not even how holy the person was.

He turned to his side and tapped his sleeping girlfriend.

She stirred slightly, "what?"

"Don't you hear the alarm going off?" His voice was scratchy, so he started to clear his throat.

"You're loud," she mumbled, turning a little. Her tone sounded annoyed, but a smile was forming on her lips. Andre kissed her on the cheek before throwing the covers off of his body.

The night was just like sleeping in a hotel for him. You get a little bit of sleep, but not very deep because in the back of your mind, you know this isn't really your room. He would wake up at random hours, and he definitely didn't get enough sleep.

Regardless, he was going to get up. The alarm was probably set for a reason.

Andre scratched his head, shaking his dreads into his face. His five o'clock shadow was beginning to form. He debated on taking a trip to the bathroom before he ventured out into the rest of the house, but decided against it as soon as his door opened.

The smell from the kitchen wafted into this nose, filling it was the sweet smell of pineapple mixed with the all too familiar smell of bacon.

It was as if he was a cartoon, and the scent of the breakfast cooking lifted him by his nose and carried him gently into the room. His eyes scanned the room, and only Bitterman was present. "Good morning."

"_Aloha kakahiaka_, you mean," he corrected with a smile.

"Yeah... let's go with that," Andre said as he sat down at the kitchen counter in front of him. Bitterman laughed and went back to cooking. In the rest of the house, he could hear some more alarms going off. "Who set all the alarms?"

"I did." He flipped the pancakes on the griddle before shaking the pan full of bacon and pineapple slices. "Remember what Jade mentioned about the meals happening when I want them to? This is what happens for breakfast."

Andre nodded as a sleepy Cat walked into the room, her hair falling everywhere. He greeted her, "Aloha kakahiaka!"

"What'd you just call me?" She asked, glaring at him. The poor girl didn't function very well in the morning before she had coffee. It was one of her Jade moments.

"It's how you say good morning in Hawaiian, little red," Andre said.

She didn't say anything back as a blush crept up on her cheek at the sound of her nickname. Her bare feet led her to the freshly brewed coffee. Without actually being there before, she seemed to know where the coffee cups were.

Cat filled a cup, grabbed some cream out of the fridge, and doused the cup in sugar. The first sip was amazing. It was a Hawaiian blend of hazelnut. She mumbled an "mmmm" of approval before sitting next to Andre.

The next to join their group was Robbie, carrying a sleeping Rex. "Aloha, all."

"Aloha," they all retorted.

He ended up taking the last seat in the line. Tori and Beck followed suit, finally getting annoyed with their alarms blaring in their ears. These weren't normal "hit the snooze to keep asleep" alarms. They were the "you touch me and I get louder" type.

"Where's Jade?" Beck asked with a yawn.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that? You were rooming with her," Robbie said.

Bitterman started passing out plates to the kids as they huddled around the kitchen, some on the island counter, and some eating while holding their plates. The meal consisted of a pineapple and bacon mix, and pancakes topped with fresh fruits and a coconut based syrup. It all worked perfectly together, blending sweet with savory.

"That girl's always up early when she's here," Bitterman explained. He grabbed his own plate and shoved a slice of pineapple into his mouth, "it's almost the complete opposite of when she's in Hollywood. She may have went for an early morning surf or swim."

"I thought we weren't supposed to play in the ocean in dawn or dusk?" Cat asked. She picked at her fruit, smothering it with the syrup before placing it on her tongue.

"That's the prime feeding time for most sharks, so yeah. You're right, but that doesn't mean Jade will listen. It's just a precaution," he explained.

The sound of a stereo blasting over the conversation confused them all until an old pick-up truck pulled into the drive way. Everyone turned and saw a bunch of boys laughing in the back of the truck, along with a few in the front. It screeched to a halt in front of the glass doors, and Jade popped out of the cab, followed by another boy without a shirt on.

Beck felt his stomach tighten. His girlfriend was in a truck full of guys that he didn't know, nor trust, and she was smiling and laughing with them. Her eyes went through the window and landed on his. She gave him a hopeful look, and motioned for him to come outside.

He wasn't too happy about this...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm actually really surprised this wasn't longer. I was running onto my seventh page, and it's only shy of 3,000 words? What. I'm confused. Anyway, this is the start of it all. I hope you liked it! xOxOx


	4. Offensive, Much?

Jade jumped out of the cab of the truck, a huge smile forming on her face. Her bare feet hit the soft grass, and she stumbled out of the way, letting Josh hold onto her shoulder to get out of the truck. He gently pushed her to the side, making her laugh.

Her eyes fell to look into her house, seeing all of her friends finishing up with their breakfast, and found Beck's eyes locked on her. She gave him a reassuring smile before beckoning him outside.

He made a slight nod to the rest of them before setting his plate down on the counter. The rest of the gang followed his lead and walked out into the morning sunlight.

Jade couldn't help but be excited. She must have mentioned all of her island friends at least one time to Beck, sharing stories of her past with him. He was finally going to be able to put a face to the name, and maybe help her get a memory of all of them together.

To her, this was what it was all about. The memories she was about to create with some of the most important people to her in the world, and Robbie and Tori.

"Good morning," Jade ended up saying. Tori gave her a strange look. It could have been because it wasn't really like Jade to be cheerful, or happy in the morning, but here she was. Smiling, and excited.

"Aloha, main landers," one of her friends said, receiving a laugh from the rest of the crowd.

"That would be Tommy," Jade started. He was at the side farthest from her, so he sort of made her introduction a little easier, "then that would be Jay-Jay, Mikey, Crona, Leanna, and this would be the fabulous, Josh."

Josh waved and walked up to Beck, staring him up and down. He put his elbow on top of Beck's shoulder, "and who might you be?"

"I'm Beck..." he stated, trying his hardest not to move the boy's arm off of him. Jade glared at Josh, but he ignored it.

"So you're Jade's boyfriend. She can't leave any of the hot ones for me, can she?" He winked at her before moving away from Beck. "If you haven't already noticed, I'm kind of flamboyant."

"What does that mean?" Cat asked, tilting her head to the side, and rocking on her tip toes. The boy she pointed out as Crona walked up to her. He took her hand in his own, and kissed it. She blushed, "heyyyy."

"Hello, my queen," he said, giving her his suave look.

"Easy there, tiger," Jay-Jay said, pulling the man back by his Reef shirt. "Don't mind him. Josh is a ladies man... to a point."

Josh explained his comment, "that means that I'm gay."

"Ohhhh. Wow," Cat said with a giggle. "I love gay people!"

"And this would be Cat. She's kind of a three year old," Jade pointed out since she was standing next to Beck. "Then Tori, Andre and Robbie. Normally he has a puppet."

"A puppet..?" Mikey asked, already confused. "What grown man carries around a puppet?"

"Jade, why did you call Rex a puppet. That's an offensive term, and now that's what they know him as." Robbie complained. He was about to throw one of his stupid tantrums before he noticed Leanna, for seemingly the first time.

Leanna was the only one in the group that was a girl. She was wearing a bathing suit top, and baggy shorts, and her hair was done up in simple dreads, some of the strands showing off the wooden beads. Her eyes shone a bright blue that could match the sky, and Robbie surely noticed.

"Are you wearing contacts?" Robbie asked, squinting behind his glasses to get a better look.

She moved back a little, "Nope. I'm all natural."

The boys started laughing. Each of them were clad in different style swim trunks, some with logos on them, some just having designs. Crona and Mikey were the only ones who were wearing shirts. They all had sun kissed skin, some darker than others, and pretty decent bodies, if Cat could say so herself.

"Her tan isn't natural. She's actually more pale then you are," Mikey made a notion to Robbie. He then slipped his arm around Leanna, crushing all of Robbie's hopes to ever have a girlfriend. Her elbow landed straight into the man's hip and he winced in pain.

"The only person we're missing from the group is Blaine," Josh spoke up.

Beck's attention shot to Jade. She looked down at the ground and pulled grass up with her toes as the rest of them got to know each other. He walked up to her with a fake smile, "Jade, darling. I think we need to talk."

She knew this was going to happen. She grabbed his hand before pulling him away from the crowd of teenagers. They ended up next to the shed before he blew up at her, "Blaine! I have to put up with the kid that took your fucking virginity?"

"It's not that big of a deal..." Jade mumbled. It was annoying enough as it was to face Blaine again, the last thing she wanted was for Beck to take out the rare, but definitely there, jealousy. She did feel flattered, but she's seen what her boyfriend was capable of when it came to his possessive nature. His fist and the older boy's face became connected almost permanently. She didn't know before then that Beck had that much in him...

"Not that big-... Jade. Keep him away from me, and you," he got closer to her face, looking her straight in the eye, "I don't trust you guys together."

"You don't have to trust him... just trust me," she told him back, giving him a sincere look. Jade took his hand in her own, tracing along his fingers.

He sighed and stopped her hands. "That's my problem."

She closed her eyes and looked down at the ground, ashamed. The one time she took her drinking too far. The one time she ever fucked up in this relationship, and now he was doing nothing but holding it above her head. It was months ago, and under different circumstances.

It was their junior year, and Jade knew this was prime party time, but her friend's didn't seem to be as into it as she was. Andre and Cat were the only ones she could always count on to attend the house parties with her. Having Beck tag along wasn't rare, but for some reason, he wasn't with her that night, and it could have been about the fight they managed to have during the day, and since the couple was stubborn, no one caved when the party came around.

The fighting led to a grumpy mood on Jade's part. Her cure? Drink the night away on anything she could get her hands on. She even opted to take a step into her past and smoke an illegal substance out of the hooka that was placed in a room upstairs. To do that, she had to break away from the pack of her friends, and venture into the "unsafe" area of the house: the bedrooms.

The hooka was surrounded by three men, and another girl with purple hair. Smoke was clouded around the ceiling, and the lower levels of the inner atmosphere. She was greeted by a familiar face.

Sinjin sat in a meditative stance, humming to himself until one of his friends began coughing to get his attention. He snapped out of it and looked right at Jade, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous Jade West. What can I do for you?"

"Can I hit that?" She asked, trying her best to sound less tipsy than she was.

"Be my guest," he said, offering his own pipe for the taking.

She sat down next to him and put the tip in her mouth, breathing in the familiar taste of the pure Kush. Her eyes closed as she felt her nerves drain out of her body. Her mouth opened as she let the thick cloud of smoke funnel out of her mouth, making little rings spew out across the room.

"Good shit, no?" A voice asked her from the left.

"Great shit. What is it?" Jade asked, trying to avoid eye contact with the man. She looked down into the top of the hooka, but it was already past the point of being green.

"Straight Hawaiian Kush, from what I'm told."

She couldn't help but look now. He was handsome; tan skin, blonde with amazing eyes, and a gorgeous smile. The girl couldn't help but turn into a flirt with the way he used those eyes to reach into her soul... or as far in two drunk people needed to get.

The next thing she knew, their lips were attacking each other, and unfortunately, Sinjin wanted a great scoop for The Slap, and ended up taking a picture.

All hell broke loose in the J-Building the next morning, with Beck and Jade screaming at each other. That was the closest they had ever come to breaking up because of Jade, and we're not talking about her insecurities.

She fucked up with that boy. Someone she didn't even know the name of, was kissing her in the school news, letting everyone see how much Jade really cared about Beck.

Cared enough to embarrass him.

That's probably what hurt Beck even more than the love of his life kissing someone else. It was the fact that the entire school saw it. They all called him an idiot for accepting Jade's excuse, and staying with her even though she had publicly cheated on him. It either made him a strong man, or an insecure idiot.

Later that day, her boyfriend had decided it would be a good idea to confront the girlfriend kisser in person.

Beck sighed and brought her back to reality, "I don't want someone to take you away from me, and I feel like he could. If you take a girl's virginity, you have her forever."

"He doesn't have me. He never really had me..." she admitted to herself. Her views on what love really was changed since then. Since she found Beck, and felt what love was supposed to feel like.

"Still. He has a part of you that you can't take back. It just makes me..." he couldn't finish his sentence as she watched his fists clench.

Her pacifist of a boyfriend was now ready to raise his fists for her again.

"It's not necessary," Jade soothed, placing her hand over his white knuckles. "I love you, Beck. I don't care about Blaine, he's my past and you're my future."

He let out another small sigh, opening his hand and taking her fingers between his own. His index finger traced along her thumb. "Yeah, yeah. Smooth talking."

She leaned up and kissed him with a small smile.

"Awww, isn't that the most disgusting thing you've ever seen?" Josh spoke up from behind Beck.

Jade fell back onto her heels with an annoyed expression, "remind me why I missed you again?"

"Because you fucking love me," he stated. His attention changed to Beck, "you're lucky I'm gay, or I'd steal your girlfriend."

"Now isn't the best time for that," Jade said, glaring at him.

"Oh. My bad, bro... anyway, Jay-Jay wants to know what we're doing." Josh motioned over to the rest of the group, all looking at them. Cat waved in a cute motion, while Robbie slowly turned away from Leanna and walked back into the house, probably to get Rex out of his drawer.

"Well, I promised these guys that I'd take them surfing," Jade said as she walked back over to the crowd. "Maybe we could head down to Mecca?"

"Mecca?" Jay-Jay asked in shock, "do you want them to die?"

"Some of them..." Jade said, mostly joking, but she could see already that Tori took it offensively. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Jay-Jay, "If they're with me, it shouldn't really be a problem."

"It's still a problem. Most of the locals don't give a fuck about if you grew up here. You're Hollywood now, Jade. We still love you like a sister, but things change when you're away for that long," Leanna said with a dull look.

"I don't care that much," Jade stated. After all, these were the only people who mattered on the island as it was. "It's right off the sandbar, so the waves'll be perfect."

"If you say so, chika..." Jay-Jay said. His hand stretched up to the top of his scalp to scratch the sun-bleached, blonde, mop that sat on his head. It had a slight curl to it, and you could practically see the sand that kept lodged in the mess.

"And I do say so. We'll load up the boards and take the truck," she instructed, motioning from the shed to the old ford.

"How're we all going to fit in one car?" Tori asked, actually confused.

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose, "are you kidding me, Vega? There's room in the back of the truck, is there not?"

"Yeah, but isn't that illegal?"

"On the Main Land, yeah," Crona laughed as they all rushed to get the boards out of the shed. They seemed just as pumped to go to the beach as if they hadn't seen it in years. Jade always admired their passion when it came to boarding. She could never think of herself as having that much passion for anything. 

"Girls in the truck," Jade called out, instantly rushing to the cab, pulling Cat alongside her as Tori followed behind.

Josh ran up behind Mikey and grabbed the truck keys out of his butt pocket, slapping the cheek right after. Mikey was too busy carrying the heavy long board to stop him, "what do you think you're doing?"

"You heard her, girls in the truck," Josh joked as he ran away with the keys, jingling them as a taunt. "Jade can't drive stick."

"What a bitch. You crash us, you're explaining it to my dad. He'll kick my ass, bra," he said, accepting that it was going to happen no matter what he tried.

"Not to mention we'll all get hurt," Jay-Jay called out from behind them, carrying a board with Beck's help.

"Yeah... that, too. Good one, Jay-Jay," Crona said, rolling his eyes and jumping into the back of the truck...


	5. Surface

"So, how's life on the Main Land?" Crona asked as the asphalt sped by beneath them. The broken road made the old truck bounce off the pavement, killing every muscle in the boys bottom halves. Even if they attempted to sooth the bumps, it still did nothing to help the pain shooting up their veins every time they had to hold themselves above the bed. Crona hit the back window, "Take it easy! She's not from this era. Jeez."

He was sitting closest to the cab of the truck, managing to use his way of balancing as a way of keeping the long boards steady. They were almost too long for the truck, but luckily the boys could control them over this rough terrain. It wasn't the best idea to take this route, but it seemed as though Josh _thought_ he knew what he was doing.

The truck began to jerk, throwing the contents of the bed around in little spurs of motion. None of the boys really figured out what was going on until they noticed that the hood was funneling out of the seems. From where they were, they could tell that the driver was slowly pulling off to the shoulder.

A panicked Crona attempted to look over the cab of the truck, asking rhetorical questions to whoever paid attention. As they came to a stop, the boy jumped out as fast as he could before rushing around the the front. Jay-Jay took his time, but he followed to see if he could do anything to help.

Crona pulled the hood up after a few attempts to lift it by himself, but due to the heat that came along with the steam, his hands weren't able to withstand the warmth. A groan escaped his lips as the rest of the crew filed out to observe the problem.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Josh said in a rushed tone, keeping his distance from the angry passanger. He wouldn't move left or right of Jade, hoping that she could act as a buffer if he did decide to come after the poor boy.

"You were driving, you're responsible," Crona yelled, using his hand as a fan to keep the steam away from his face as Jay-Jay finally figured out how to unlatch the hood, and keep it from falling down upon their heads for the time being.

"Actually, if it's smoking that's probably because your radiator busted from being too old," Beck spoke up as he walked up next to Jade, slipping his arm around her waist as he surveyed the damage.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how the fuck do you know?" Crona was known for his mouth in times of stress.

"I'm interested in mechanics. It's sort of a hobby of mine," Beck said, stuffing his free hand into his pocket, while he rocked forward on his feet. He left Jade's side and took a better look at the injured truck. Crona watched eagerly over his shoulder, pointing and asking questions that Beck was happy to answer. "See this crack right here? It's because of all the gravel you've been driving over. The stones hit against it and make it weak, so that's probably why your radiator busted. Too much strain on the metal."

"And if I do recall," Josh spoke up, finally coming out behind the protective barrier that was Jade, "there was absolutely no gravel on the way from Jade's house to here."

Crona rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the more important matter, "so can you fix it?"

Beck tinkered around a little more, using a rag someone found a little off the side of the road. "Nope. I would have to replace the entire radiator, which we don't have around here, nor do we have access to power tools."

"But if someone could get the car back to the house, could you fix it?" Cat asked, speaking up from the group, walking slightly closer to the truck.

"With about a new radiator, yeah, but that would run you close to two hundred dollars," Beck said with a sigh, taking his hands off the engine, finally.

"I don't have two hundred dollars!" Crona complained, slamming his closed fists down against the hot metal. All the sudden, he wasn't so bothered by the heat.

"Actually..." Beck started to say, bringing up his pointer finger, shaking it back and forth before finally pointing at Cat. "What were you saying?"

"I was just going to say that if you needed a tow truck, my brother's friend, Scab, lives around here, and he has three tow-trucks," Cat said, happily. "He's really cheap."

"What could he possibly be doing with three two-trucks?" Leanna grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We've found it better to just not ask," Andre stated, scratching the side of his head as Robbie nodded in consensus. Leanna quickly shut her mouth before walking over towards Jay-Jay, easily avoiding the conversation.

"Can you get your brother down here?"

"He's not my brother. He's my brother's friend. My brother is on the 'main land'," she said with a wink, smiling at Crona the way she always did. The light, airy look about her.

For a good minute, everyone stood around as car after car rolled by, ignoring the stranded teenagers. Beck was about to gently ask Cat if she could make the phone call, but unfortunately, Jade beat him to it, "Call your damn brother, Cat."

She quickly dug out her phone, a look of sadness fell onto her face from the yelling. She really didn't take criticism well. The red head started walking away from the group, hopefully to find a less noisy place to talk to her brother.

"So why exactly do we need a tow-truck?" Josh asked as he returned to Jade's side. She was waiting impatiently in the cab of the truck, sitting in the drivers side with the door open. The man stepped so his stomach was against her legs.

A pang of jealousy hit Beck in the chest. Jay- Jay clapped a hand over his shoulder, "He really is gay. They act like that all the time when they're together. It's like they're overly comfortable with each other."

"He doesn't even get a boner if he drinks and makes out with some of the hottest babes on the Island. It's kind of weird," Crona added, scratching the back of his head as he watched through the windsheild. Josh whispered something to Jade, and she couldn't stop laughing.

"What about the beach?" Robbie asked, attempting to get into the Hawaiian group like his friends have so easily adjusted to. Andre and Tori were talking to Mikey and Tommy about something to do on the island, while the rest of the crowd stayed close to the truck, awaiting a word from Cat.

"Yeah, how can we go surfing if we don't have a ride to the beach?" Tori asked from a distance.

Everyone who has been on the island before began laughing. Mikey was the first to catch a break in the chuckles, "Lady, we're on an island. That means that no matter what direction you go, you will find a beach."

To add to the sentence, Tommy walked across the clear street and into some shrubbery that laid on the opposite side of the road. He had to deal with quite a bit of tropical plants before he finally got to a position where he could just pull away a few branches, and there it was. A beautiful, white sand beach, with the waves crashing not too far off the shore with almost no sign of any locals.

All except the man who seemed to be asleep in a sleeping bag, a few feet down the beach.

"See? It's perfect," Jay-Jay stated to Tori, more than anyone else. He looked her up and down before slowly smiling at the girl. She blushed and looked away quickly, hoping that her boyfriend hadn't noticed the wandering eyes.

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's surf!" Robbie said, pumping a fist into the air. He began walking across the street, a little ahead of himself. A car sped by, swerving to miss the oblivious boy, who was taken out of his "popularity" point by a loud honk that scared him to the core.

"We're waiting on, Cat, moron," Jade spoke, not even bothering to look at the boy. She was too busy texting away on her phone.

Beck thought it was odd that she'd be texting when all of her friends were right here. He was going to make a big deal about it before Josh took out his own phone, smiling at the text while Jade put her phone down. _They were probably just catching up_, he told himself.

"Oh... right," Robbie said, sinking back into the group, completely embarrassed at the current situation.

In that moment, Cat skipped back to the group, "Hey, I'm back. Did you miss me?"

"Terribly," Andre joked, earning an elbow to the ribcage from Tori.

Cat blushed, and was in slight awe by the comment. She thought he was being serious, but quickly shook it off as if it was really too good to be true, "My brother called his friend, and his friend called me, and then-"

"Get to the point, Cat," Jade snapped, hopping out of the truck.

"He'll be here in an hour or so," she stated.

"Then lets get in the fucking water," Crona said, looking at Robbie. "Isn't it your job to announce we're going to the beach."

Robbie felt slightly embarrassed. He shrugged before walking to the back of the truck with the other boys. One by one, the surfboards came out. Four long boards, and two short boards. This time, he looked both ways before he crossed the street, helping Tommy carry the end of one of the long boards.

As soon as her feet hit the sand, Jade's breathing quickened. She felt as though she was tied to the ocean. The way it calmed her down, but still got her excited was so ridiculous. Her vision changed from the crashing waves to the brown eyes of her boyfriend.

In Hollywood, he was her version of the ocean.

Although she was carrying a surfboard against her side, she found her way to Beck, grasping the hand that wasn't holding onto the longer version of her board. He smiled at her, and quickly kissed her cheek. He would have planted one on her lips, but he was only an assistant in carrying the thing.

"So, who wants to take who?" Jade asked. "Obviously, I'm teaching Beck."

"I call Tori!" Jay-Jay shouted, quickly dropping the board and pulling her away from Andre's side. "That's cool, right, bra?"

"Of course," Andre said, hesitantly. He felt a little bit of jealousy, but it was clouded by Tommy volunteering to take Cat as his student. His eyes fell on her as she began to strip off her shirt. His cheeks flushed and he forced himself to look away.

What was wrong with him? Even after his attention turned back to his gorgeous girlfriend, he couldn't feel excited about watching her take off her top, exposing her bikini clad chest to the boys. Of course, Jay-Jay was more excited than anyone.

Eventually, everyone had a partner, and they began to wade into the water, complaining of cold, and freaking out about what could lie just below the surface.


End file.
